Hukuman
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Naruto selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah dan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang ketua osis berwajah datar bernama Sasuke. /NARUSASU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hukuman © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya sang ketua osis dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah buku kesiswaan.

Ia mencatat halaman kosong buku itu dengan menggunakan tinta pena berwarna biru —warna favoritnya. Setelah itu perhatian sepasang intam kelam yang cantik itu tertuju pada sebentuk objek manusia berambut pirang keemasan, yang saat ini tengah melompati gerbang utama untuk bisa masuk kedalam.

"Kau," Dia menunjuk, masih dengan wajah stoicnya yang tidak berubah seincipun. "Berdiri disini," Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sisi kanan seorang siswa laki-laki tingkat satu. "Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya angkuh. Pena yang sejak tadi ia genggam mulai ditorehkan kembali ke atas lembaran kertas putih dalam buku kesiswaan miliknya.

Pemuda pirang itu lekas memutar kedua bola matanya, mendapati sikap sang ketua osis tampan yang begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Lagi pula bukankah sudah biasa jika ia datang terlambat. Bahkan seluruh kelas tahu kalau dirinya sering kali mendapat hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 50 kali setiap harinya.

"Aku kesiangan," sahutnya setelah cukup lama terdiam. Berbeda dengan ekspresi ketua osis yang terkesan dingin, pemuda itu justru menampakan ekspresi menantang dengan seringai tertahan.

"Hn," Tangan kanan si ketua osis mencatat sesuatu di bukunya. "Namamu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, namun tetap saja menjawab seperti biasa. "Namikaze Naruto," katanya, sambil mengacak surai pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. "Bukankah kau sudah sering mendengarnya, Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran buku, setelah itu barulah ia mengangkat dagunya namun tidak menatap wajah si blonde, melainkan siswa kelas satu yang bernama Konohamaru lalu merambat kesemua murid kelas satu lainnya. "Kalian semua sudah tahu apa hukumannya kan? Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali, setelah itu baru kalian boleh masuk ke kelas masing-masing," titahnya tegas, tak peduli sebagian orang mengerang sambil meneriakinya dengan kata-kata 'menyebalkan'.

Pekerjaannya sebagai ketua osis memang tidak mudah. Selain mengatur jalanannya organisasi, ia juga harus menertibkan para murid nakal yang selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Ini adalah tugas yang diamanatkan langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat malas berurusan dengan murid nakal, tetapi lama-lama ia terbiasa juga.

Satu persatu murid yang berjejer dihadapannya perlahan-lahan mulai membubarkan diri dan bergerak memutari lapangan dengan kecepatan larinya yang berbeda-beda. Saat giliran Naruto yang lewat didepannya, Sasuke meliriknya tajam kemudian berkata dengan suaranya yang dingin. "Kau adalah senior mereka, seharusnya kau bisa memberi contoh pada adik-adik kelasmu."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah sinisnya. "Siapa yang peduli? Aku adalah aku, dan aku paling tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun."

Sasuke mendengus dan tak lama ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka yang masih berlari memutari lapangan sekolah beserta Naruto yang masih setia berdiri ditempat sambil menatap punggungnya tajam.

 **.**

"Rutinitas harianmu pasti selalu diawali dengan lari pagi keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 50 kali. Cih, aku heran kenapa kau sangat tahan melakukannya setiap hari? Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah bosan. Apa lagi harus berhadapan dengan wajah datar si ketua osis sombong itu," Kiba mencibir. Kedua tangannya terlipat dibelakang kepala sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju kantin sekolah.

Mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari Kiba, tentu saja Naruto mendadak kesal. Mata birunya mendelik tidak suka dan ia hampir saja menjitak kepala pemuda pencinta anjing itu jika saja Shikamaru tidak menahannya. Naruto kembali membuang pandangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tetapi bisik-bisik pemuda lain disekitarnya mau tak mau menambah kekesalan dihatinya yang memang sudah panas sejak tadi pagi.

"Ku dengar Naruto mendapat hukuman dari Sasuke lagi. Setiap pagi, aku sampai bosan melihatnya lari mengelilingi lapangan bersama para pemberontak lainnya."

"Ya, dan aku jauh lebih bosan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang selalu saja datar seperti papan dirumahku."

"Tapi para gadis selalu memujanya."

"Yeah, dia memang tampan. Kalau saja dia bisa lebih ramah sedikit, mungkin aku bersedia kencan dengannya," ucap murid itu sambil terkikik mesum.

Temannya lekas menyikut perut si murid berambut biru yang masih saja tertawa ditengah lorong. "Huss! Dia datang."

Peringatan temannya yang berambut coklat, lekas menghentikan tawa si rambut biru. Pupil matanya menangkap sosok menawan Sasuke yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas ditangannya, namun tetap memasang wajah sedatar tembok.

"Lihat? Lama-lama aku jadi gemas dan ingin sekali menciumnya. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia bisa menampilkan ekspresi lain selain hanya datar," kata si rambut biru yang kembali terkikik ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan memasuki koridor lain.

"Kurasa dia tidak tertarik untuk berciuman denganmu atau dia itu aseksual yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri," ucap si rambut coklat geli. "Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal. Maksudku, kita tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan siapapun selain dengan buku," Nada sindiran dari mulutnya, memancing tawa mereka hingga terdengar sampai keujung lorong.

Naruto mendengus sinis. Ternyata yang suka bergosip tak hanya perempuan, tapi laki-laki setengah matang seperti mereka juga menyukainya. Seenaknya saja menghujat seseorang dan berkata ingin menciumnya. Ia menggerutu tanpa henti didalam hati.

Perhatian Naruto sekarang tertuju pada segerombolan siswi yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti ditengah koridor karena memperhatian Sasuke yang sedang kesulitan membuka pintu ruang osis. Ruangan khusus miliknya. Dan setelah Sasuke masuk kedalam, para gadis itu berteriak heboh sambil menunjukan ponsel mereka yang telah berhasil mengambil gambar Sasuke dari dekat secara diam-diam. Dengan kesal, Naruto melangkah cepat kearah segerombol gadis genit itu tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tampak kebingungan mengenai sikapnya.

Saat melewati kumpulan gadis-gadis itu Naruto mempelototi mereka satu persatu dengan sorot mata paling mengerikan yang ia punya. Hal itu sukses membubarkan keriuhan para gadis hingga koridor itu menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Bibirnya mengukir senyum kepuasan lalu meraih handle pintu ruang osis kemudian membukanya dengan kesal.

Suara 'brak' kecil dari arah pintu ruangan seketika mengalihkan perhatian sepasang onyx sehitam jelaga pada dua iris safir terang milik Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya tanpa berniat menghiraukan si pemuda, dan kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas laporannya diatas meja.

"Jika kau ingin protes soal hukuman atau sebagainya, aku tidak ada waktu, Namikaze Naruto," Sasuke berkata datar. Tangan kanannya terus bergerak untuk menorehkan tinta pena pada lembaran kertas putih berisi cetakan huruf komputer. "Dan jika ini menyangkut soal bimbingan belajar yang harus kau ikuti, aku tidak—" Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Pena miliknya tiba-tiba saja direbut dan dilempar kesembarang arah oleh Naruto. Sasuke membeku, memperhatikan sepasang biru safir itu menggelap dan dipenuhi amarah yang meluap, entah karena apa.

Ia memekik kaget saat lengannya ditarik dan punggungnya dibenturkan kearah lemari tempat penyimpanan berkas. Kedua tangan Sasuke lekas ditekan di sisi tubuhnya dan ia lebih kaget lagi saat Naruto dengan buas menciumi bibirnya secara rakus dan bernapsu. Pemuda blonde itu seakan ingin menunjukan kekuasaannya atas tubuh yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Naruto tanpa sungkan mendominasi sang ketua osis yang hanya bisa diam mematung dengan suara erangan lirih yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam mulutnya yang terbungkam ciuman. Desahan Sasuke adalah irama yang paling disukai Naruto melebihi musik-musik para maestro didunia.

Setelah dirasanya cukup untuk menghukum mulut nakal Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik bahu sang Uchiha dan membaringkannya diatas meja. Ditekannya lagi kedua tangan putih itu yang kini hanya mampu tergeletak tanpa daya. Manik birunya menelisik penampilan Sasuke yang selalu menawan. Memperhatikan bagaimana dada sang ketua osis bergerak cepat demi menghirup udara disekitarnya.

"Tadi pagi kau sungguh keterlaluan," kata Naruto setengah berbisik ditelinga Sasuke. Lidahnya menjilati daun telinga si raven hingga terdengar desahan manis dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau aku tidak suka diperintah, karena aku… lebih suka memerintah."

"Nghh… Naru…," Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya yang telah bengkak akibat ciuman ganas Naruto barusan. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto saat si blonde menyerang lehernya yang putih tanpa pertahanan.

"Kau milikku. Tunjukan tanda ini pada semua orang dan jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk menutupinya besok. Aku tidak suka…," Mata Naruto menyiratkan kecemburuan. "…sangat tidak suka jika milikku dilirik oleh orang lain. Mereka harusnya sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan memilih buku-bukunya dibandingkan denganku. Sasuke hanya akan memilihku. Milikku. Benar kan sayang?"

Naruto mengusapkan ibu jarinya dibibir basah Sasuke. Keempat jarinya yang lain menempel di pipi Sasuke yang saat ini merona merah layaknya langit senja. Mata onyx hitam sang raven terlihat menyanyu, sangat menggoda dan juga menawan. Siapapun pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau ketua osis yang memiliki raut datar melebihi tembok, juga bisa memasang ekspresi manis dan semenakjubkan ini.

"Kau yang menginginkan untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini," ucap Sasuke serak. Bibirnya merapat setiap kali Naruto mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. Sikap Naruto jika sedang mendominasi terlihat keren dan jantan, meskipun dia yang biasanya juga tak kalah keren. Tetapi, Sasuke jauh lebih suka sikap Naruto yang sekarang. Seolah perlakuannya ini hanya ditujukan khusus untuk dirinya saja.

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa melirikmu dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. Aku melakukannya karena tak ingin mengotori reputasimu sebagai ketua osis."

Tangan Naruto merambat kearah kancing kemeja Sasuke dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya langsung berkilat nakal saat melihat kulit mulus sang Uchiha yang begitu putih tanpa satupun noda. Ia ingin menandai semuanya. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto yang kembali memagut bibir kenyal Sasuke lebih dalam dan lembut. Berbeda dengan ciumannya yang diawal. Yang terkesan bringas juga menuntut. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Dan akan kupastikan besok mereka semua tahu siapa pemilikmu ini," Ia berbisik didepan bibir itu setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

"Naruto…" Mata hitam Sasuke berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Perhatiannya mendadak buyar saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Jam istirahat telah berakhir, itu artinya mereka harus kembali ke kelas secepatnya. Tapi diluar dugaan Naruto malah menciumnya lagi sambil menahan kedua tangannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sasuke kesulitan memprotes karena Naruto tidak mengijinkannya berbicara sedikitpun.

Saat ciuman mereka terlepas untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto segera menanggalkan dasi sekolahnya lalu mengikatkannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke, memperhatikan bibirnya yang bengkak terbuka, serta tarikan napas hangatnya yang beraroma mint segar, belum lagi dadanya yang putih terlihat naik-turun secara tidak beraturan karena ulah ciumannya.

"Na…ruh…."

"Karena tadi pagi kau sudah menghukumku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menghukummu sekarang," Seringai licik Naruto terpampang diwajah tan-nya.

Merasa keberatan, Sasuke langsung saja menggelengkan kepala walau napasnya masih terdengar putus-putus dan sexy. "Aku—"

Naruto lekas menyambar bibirnya. Tidak memberi kesempatan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan Naruto terus melakukan itu setiap kali Sasuke hendak berbicara. Sampai rasanya ia jadi kesal sendiri karena Naruto selalu saja bersikap seenaknya.

"Jangan… menciumku… terus… idiot!" gerutu Sasuke, napasnya terengah dan mukanya lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menghindari ciuman Naruto berikutnya dengan membuang wajahnya kesamping dan ia meraup udara dengan rakus.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu menghukumku tiap pagipun aku tidak pernah protes," debat Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya yang terikat dan melingkar dileher Naruto. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ada kelas Fisika, Dobe. Aku tidak mau terlambat, jadi tolong lepaskan aku."

"Kau lebih memilih Fisika daripada aku?" Suara Naruto berubah berat dan dalam.

"Bu-Bukan begitu…."

"Lalu apa?"

"Dobe…."

Melihat kekasihnya merajuk dan memohon dengan puppy eye's nya yang menggemaskan, mau tak mau membuat Naruto gemas juga. "Maaf saja tapi aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu!"

Sasuke menjerit tertahan saat gigi-gigi Naruto mengigit bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Perhatiannya tertuju pada celah bawah pintu yang menampakan adanya bayangan seseorang yang berdiri diluar sana. Sasuke seketika itu juga merasa panik. Ia meronta, menggerakan kakinya untuk menendangi Naruto dan menjambak kuat rambut blonde si pemuda, tapi rupanya Naruto tidak begitu peduli dan terus saja membungkam mulutnya.

Sasuke merutuki sifat egois Naruto. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga orang itu tidak masuk dan pintu ruangannya terkunci. Tapi melihat handle pintu yang mulai bergerak secara perlahan-lahan benar-benar mendebarkan jantung Sasuke. Ia tidak mau dilihat orang lain dalam keadaan setengah telanjang juga tangan terikat dengan Naruto yang terus mendominasi dirinya.

Bagaimana jika itu adalah guru? Atau kepala sekolah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya menjelma layaknya teror menakutkan. Sasuke meronta sekali lagi, tapi tenaganya langsung menguap seiring dengan intensnya sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

 _Ceklek!_ Bunyi gagang pintu menambah kejut jantung di dada Sasuke.

Kali ini matilah dia.

Tapi… rupanya pintu itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Sasuke melirik bayangan dari celah bawah pintu yang kini perlahan menjauh dan menghilang. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada wajah Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dari dekat. Bibir pemuda pirang itu menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?" Tangan kokoh Naruto membelai wajahnya yang dihiasi peluh, dan seringai di bibir kekasihnya tidak juga memudar justru semakin bertambah lebar. "Hanya aku yang diperbolehkan melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sekarang. Takkan kubiarkan mereka melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin menambah saingan diluar sana meskipun kau sudah menjadi milikku. Bukankah kau tahu aku sangat egois dan tidak suka berbagi?"

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa kekasih pirangnya ini selain nakal, suka seenaknya, egois, dia juga sangat posesif terhadap dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menampakan raut menggodamu ini pada mereka. Hanya aku yang boleh, ne, mengerti kan 'Suke-ku yang manis?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali berdesis nikmat saat lehernya lagi-lagi diserang oleh lidah hangat si blonde.

Naruto merambatkan jarinya-jarinya yang sedang menangkup pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke kearah lehernya yang kini terbuka, ia mengusap ruam kemerahan yang telah ia buat dan kembali merundukan kepalanya untuk semakin menebalkan tanda itu. Naruto akan membuat semua orang melihat tanda kepemilikan ini dengan jelas besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya pengen buat fluff ringan, kira kira ini udah termasuk belum ya? Hehehe...

Jadi begini, Sasuke itu murid teladan dan dia menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolah. Dia pacaran sama Naruto tapi backstreet alasannya mereka begitu karena Naruto ga mau ngancurin reputasi Sasuke dengan segala kenakalan dan reputasi buruk yang dibuat Naruto. Sebenernya Naruto juga sengaja selalu dateng terlambat biar bisa mandangin wajah Sasuke setiap harinya sebelum belajar. Itu bakal diperjelas di fic selanjutnya. Terus alasan Naruto kesal dan hampir ngejitak Kiba itu karena dia ga suka Sasuke di hina, terus Naruto tambah kesel waktu denger dua siswa ngegosipin Sasu ditambah cewek-cewek kegatelan yang dengan seenaknya foto-foto pacarnya.

Hahaha... Dan ujung- ujungnya Naruto malah ngebuat suatu tanda di leher Sasuke, terus juga berniat untuk ngasih tau soal hubungan mereka kesemua orang biar ga ada lagi yang berusaha ngerebut Sasuke-nya. Hehehe gitu aja sih. Sorry kalo ficnya ga jelas. Tadinya mau dibuat misteri tapi ga jago ah nulis cerita ngegantung kaya gitu, akhirnya malah jadi kaya gini deh.


End file.
